Pour le temps qu'il nous reste
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Il s'agit du chapitre bonus de tu t'en prends à un tu t'en prends à tous. Mais vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans avoir lu le reste C'est donc un lemon Kanzaki X Himekawa


**Bonjour à toi jeune perverse (ou jeune pervers), oui toi tu m'as bien entendu. Comment? ne mens pas tu as bien lu dans le résumé qu'il n'y avait que du lemon ici alors ne prétends pas être venue pour l'histoire, mais enfin je te comprends**

**Des fois quand je me relis je me fais peur...**

**Sur ce bonne lemonade (mais qu'est ce que je racontes…)**

* * *

Pour le temps qu'il nous reste

Après la semaine difficile qu'on vécu les racailles et leur séjour à l'hôpital, Kanzaki les à inviter à passé un mois chez lui afin qu'ils récupèrent tous ensemble, une fois ce délai passé le groupe décide de laisser le couple tranquille.

\- Alors tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

\- Peut être sourit Kanzaki en passant ses mains dans le dos du blanc

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, et fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre qui ne demandait pas mieux, leurs langues s'enroulèrent s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet des plus langoureux, excitant leur sens, il s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. Kanzaki fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de son ami et les fit descendre en enlevant la chemise qui était sur son chemin, puis il embrassa à nouveau Himekawa, celui ci défit la ceinture de Kanzaki et la passa autour de la taille du rouquin, l'amenant jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Celui ci sourit devant l'initiative de son futur amant, en haut du palier. Kanzaki le plaqua sur le mur, lui mordillant le cou descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule remontant jusqu'à son oreille, les soupirs de plaisir le rendait fou. Himekawa cherchait la poignée de la porte à tâtons, il réussit à l'enclencher et fit entrer Kanzaki il lui enleva son tee shirt avant de le jeter sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le blanc caressa le torse de son partenaire, celui ci sourit.

Himekawa fixa son amant et la lueur qu'il vit dans ses yeux le fit rougir, il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa passionnément, Kanzaki fit passer ses mains dans le dos du blanc et les fit glisser de haut en bas, puis il attrapa la nuque avant de faire basculer, se retrouvant au dessus, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son petit ami se disant qu'il devait enregistrer le maximum d'image dans sa tête.

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça rougit Himekawa, tu hésite ?

\- Jamais de la vie, je me disais juste que t'étais trop sexy

Himekawa rougit encore plus et détourna le regard un peu gêné, Kanzaki en profita pour lui dévorer le cou de baiser. Le blanc avait l'impression que les lèvres de son partenaire était brulante, et qu'un feu s'animer à chaque passage de sa bouche, il trouvait que son amant le faisait un peu trop gémir, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à son tour. Lorsque le rouquin s'arrêta il vit que son compagnon le regardait malicieusement, il se mit à tracer sa colonne vertébrale avec son ongle lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. A son tour Kanzaki se mit à gémir ce qui fit sourire son amant, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin, il frotta donc son genoux contre l'entrejambe de son vis a vis, cette fois ci il poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Que c'est mignon susurra Tatsuya

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça on va jouer

\- Non non Hajime supplia le blanc

Mais trop tard, le rouquin avait passer sa main sous le pantalon du blanc et commencer à caresser le membre tendu à travers le caleçon. Il embrassa le blanc fiévreusement, celui ci engouffrant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant. Ce n'était que de simple caresses mais cela provoquait des sensations de chaleurs et des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Himekawa. Il défie le bouton du pantalon de Kanzaki pour à son tour y glisser sa main. Après quelques caresses, ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qu'ils leurs restaient. Tatsuya se mit sur Kanzaki, il mordit sa clavicule puis descendit, il attrapa un téton sur lequel il fit jouer sa langue avant de le mordiller. Il introduisit sa langue dans le nombril de Hajime, celui ci ressentit des picotements tendre jusqu'à son bas ventre, il planta ensuite ses dents un peu plus bas puis lécha le membre tendu qui s'offrait à lui, il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur, il attendit que son compagnon se mette à grogner d'impatience avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, il entama des vas et vient en enroulement sa langue autour du membre. Kanzaki se cambra sous l'intensité des sensations qui s'offraient à lui, il agrippa les draps puis il déplaça sa main jusqu'au cheveux de Himekawa, celui ci très heureux augmenta le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le rouquin atteignait sa limite. Il se recula juste à temps pour éviter le sperme, puis il remonta en léchant tout ce qu'il trouvait jusqu'à la bouche de Kanzaki qui était encore un peu sonné. Celui attrapa son amant et le serra en l'embrassant, puis il le mit sur le dos et a son tour descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs qu'il se mit à lécher bien décider à faire languir le blanc comme il l'avait fait pour lui et ça marchait plutôt bien, entre deux gémissements il réussit à dire

\- Hmmm...Haji... steplait

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ta demande dit celui ci en remplaçant sa langue par sa main

Tatsuya attrapa les cheveux de son ami et l'embrassa cette fois ci un peu plus chaudement, il était brulant d'excitation, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin qui accéléra son mouvement de main. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche, pour le plus grand bonheur du blanc. Lorsqu'il joui à son tour, Kanzaki attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en fit couler sur les doigts avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité de Himekawa qui fit une légère grimace, le rouquin lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et se mit à mordiller son cou en introduisant un deuxième doigt, il les fit bouger afin de détendre l'anneau de chair, lorsqu'il entendit pousser un petit gémissement, il mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe avant de pénétrer son amant qui poussa un cri de douleur et griffa les épaules du rouquin. Il arrêta tout mouvement et l'embrassa sur le front, la joue avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur pour le distraire, Himekawa desserra sa prise.

\- Excuse moi dit il

\- C'est rien sourit Hajime

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va, tu peut y aller

\- Attends encore un peu lui susurra Kanzaki conscient que son ami disait ça pour lui faire plaisir

Quand il vit que son souffle se fit plus régulier, il commença à bouger très lentement, le petit gémissement qu'il entendit lui donna envie de recommencer, il se mouvait lentement, la sensation qu'il l'envahissait était très forte, ses entrailles étaient en feu, il sentait des frissons recouvrirent son corps et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Néanmoins il essaya de lutter contre son envie de d'aller plus vite, il voulait conserver cette sensation au maximum mais lorsque Himekawa cria de plaisir en disant son nom, il perdit pieds et accéléra ses coups de butoirs, a son tour il se laissa aller à faire entendre son plaisir. Les deux garçons étaient couvert de sueur, complètement enivré par leur ébats. Alors que la jouissance était proche, Kanzaki attrapa le membre de son amant et le malaxa, Himekawa était complètement hors contrôle, il se déversa dans la main de son amant, Kanzaki joui quelques instants plus tard. Il se mit à coté de Himekawa, les deux amants reprirent leurs souffles lentement. Le rouquin se mit sur le côté et de son doigt caressa le torse du blanc, celui ci le regarda en souriant, s'approcha et l'embrassa chastement. Ils se regardèrent un moment hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre, puis Himekawa prit la parole.

\- Des moments comme ça j'aimerais que ça dure éternellement

\- Pas moi répondit Kanzaki

Himekawa fut surpris par cette réponse, en voyant la tête du blanc Kanzaki se justifia

\- Ben oui si on est éternel on sait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive on sera comme ça, si on ne l'est pas on sait que notre temps est impartit et qu'il faut profiter un max de ceux qu'on aime

Himekawa fut très étonné d'entendre ça de la bouche de Kanzaki mais sourit, il lui demanda

\- Et donc tu compte m'aimer comme si on allait mourir à chaque instant

\- Oh que oui pour le temps qu'il nous reste sourit il

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux du simple fait d'être ensemble et de s'aimer, parfois le bonheur ne tient qu'à profiter des petites choses.

* * *

**Grell : C'est dans la boite !**  
**Moi : Non mais oh t'as pas honte**  
**Grell: Tu veux une copie? XD**  
**Moi: Evidemment et puis fais en pour les autres yaoistes (j'assume totalement) XD**


End file.
